One Night
by obsidians
Summary: Sometimes when you make a deal, you get more then you bargained for. Lemons and this is a dark fic.


I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

I want to thank those people who contacted me out of concern for my silence. I won't be on here too much as real life has become too real to ignore and demands my attention. I am currently in a sad situation that has robbed me of my creativity, which is all that I'm going to say about it. The good news is that I've lost 5 lbs. on the stress diet. Thank you for reading me. Warning: This is a dark fic.

Sid

******

"Go back to China Mousse, Shampoo no want you here" she said in her frostiest tone of voice. She didn't want him here; he was a nuisance and an impediment to her relationship with Ranma. She'd liked Mousse once and even had thought he was cute when she was younger, but his desperate cries for attention and being constantly badgered by him had robbed her of that.

"But Shampoo, don't you see that Ranma doesn't love you. I'm the one who should be your airen" he begged. Trying not to notice that her beautiful, angelic face was contoured in anger and he was the cause of it. He clung tightly to her shoulders with hands that trembled with emotion, until she batted them away and swiftly clonked him on the head. He took her blows stoically as he always did in a desperate attempt to show her that he was a better man for her then Ranma. Ranma defied her and yelled at her, not knowing that women were superior. Mousse knew his place and welcomed it as long as he was able to stay by her side. He fell to his knees before her.

"I no even like you" she declared and then batted his trembling arms away when they tried to encircle her waist.

"Not even a little?" he cried in anguish.

"You stupid and useless" she said. "Perhaps I like better if go back to China and not in Shampoo's face?" she said.

"All I want is to spend my life with you" Mousse wailed as tears ran down his cheeks.

Shampoo wasn't moved by this pitiful display in the least, but she thought of a way to get rid of him. She wasn't a virgin by any means; she'd slept with other boys in her village. "I tell you what, I promise to spend one night with you if you promise to return to China" she suggested in Mandarin.

Mousse thought that his heart would burst in his chest because he was so happy. She desired him! "Oh Shampoo, it's my dream come....." he cried in happiness. She shut his mouth by placing her hand over it.

"Mousse talk too much, we have deal?" she said. All he could do was nod.

She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, relieved that her great-grandmother was away. Mousse's mouth went dry as she undressed before him, revealing to him all of her glorious treasures. She was even more beautiful then he had imagined. Although Shampoo wasn't a virgin, Mousse was, he'd sworn his virginity to her a long time ago. She stood before him in the dim light of her room, a proud warrior, but still a softly rounded beautiful woman. He marveled at her long, strong limbs, large gravity defying breasts with their soft, pink tipped nipples, her miniscule waist and full hips. She was perfection itself to him. "Now Mousse take off clothes" she instructed.

Shyly he removed his robe to reveal his well honed torso. He trained hard and had a lean, muscular body just for her because he knew that she liked her males muscular. Everything he did was for her. She'd always liked long hair, so he'd grown his long. He bathed everyday because she liked men who smelled clean. He used her favourite type of shampoo, hair gel and cologne. He blushingly undid his pants and pushed them off, followed by his underwear and stood before her just as naked.

Shampoo couldn't help admiring him; she hadn't realized that she friend was such a fine specimen of manhood without his clothes on. His cock was already swollen with need and larger then she would have thought. She could feel herself getting wet at the sight of him 'perhaps this will be fun after all' she thought. She walked towards him, he was visibly trembling and gulped when she stroked the dips and grooves of his chest and then ran her hands down his hips. He jumped when her hand encircled his girth and then moaned when she pumped his cock softly. "Oh Shampoo" he said with a groan and stepped forward, then his goddess was in his arms. He sighed to feel her naked flesh against his own. Her skin was so warm and silky that he felt he shouldn't even be allowed to touch her. He would have been content just to hold her, but she had other ideas as she led him to her perfumed bed and made him lay down.

She straddled his face so that her hot pussy was inches from his eager mouth; he sighed and buried his face into her purple furred coose to worship her. He eagerly lapped up her sweet nectar and felt truly alive for the first time ever. Shampoo was surprised at how good he was as he ate her out, not knowing that he'd read how to do this on the internet and made himself watch porn in preparation for their wedding night. He lightly gripped her thighs and explored every nook and cranny of the woman he loved. He was shocked when he felt her lean forward and her silken lips engulfed him, while a velvety tongue teased the sweet spot under the head of his cock. Now it was his turn to groan. He redoubled his efforts until she cried out his name and her sweet cum flooded his mouth, he swallowed every drop eagerly and started again to see if he could wring another orgasm from her.

He moaned in disappointment when she gently disentangled herself from his arms and moved down his body, her small hand engulfed him as she straddled his hips and brought him to her gates of bliss. She nestled him there and then rubbed him along her slit to her clit and then back again. Mousse moaned, but didn't close his eyes, he wanted to see her as well as he could while they made love. He gasped as she slowly impaled herself on him until he was fully inside her liquid heat; her walls gripped him and milked him. He raised trembling hands to grip her hips as they began to move together. Shampoo reveled in being stretched and filled like this, it had been a while since she had had sex and Mousse's cock felt especially fine as he stroked it inside her. They went slow at first, testing each other out, showing them how to fulfill each other's needs. She leaned forward and gave him his first kiss and he fell even deeper in love with her as their tongues met and thrashed. Soon they were fucking full bore as sweat dripped from their strong, healthy bodies and their breath panted in love's embrace. They made love for hours and Mousse took over the top halfway through. He poured all the love he had in his heart for her into the one single night of love that she would allow him and wept with happiness each time she sobbed his name in orgasm. He bit his lip as she pulsated around his length, but managed to hold himself back, not wanting the night to end. But sadly things too perfect can't last forever and he cried how much he loved her when he came hard into her silken pussy, this triggered a final one in her and her cry echoed his. She held him as his tears leaked onto the soft flesh of her neck, for once she was moved by his tears and she stroked his silky hair. He leaned back, his green eyes meeting her raspberry coloured ones. "Thank you" he whispered.

She stroked the remnants of his tears from his eyes and gave him a rare smile "Mousse sleep now, you have packing to do tomorrow" she said kindly for once. Too full of emotion to speak, he nodded and for once slept in her perfumed arms with her dear head nestled on his breast. For once he felt complete. He woke up a few hours later and gently disentangled himself from her and got dressed again. He smiled to watch her sleeping as he used to do as a child and softly kissed her cheek.

He carefully closed the door to her room and went into his own room. Choosing one of his sharpest daggers, he got out the whetstone and honed it to razor perfection. He tested on with his fingertip; the sharp blade parted his skin easily and he watched as a drop of blood welled up. He slipped onto the roof and put on his glasses to watch the sunrise. He smiled when birdsong reach his ears and the morning mist cleared to reveal what looked like a beautiful day. He parted his robe as if to show the sun the perfection of his youth.

Shampoo stirred and got confused when Mousse wasn't in bed with her. She had really enjoyed the night before and was regretting his promise to leave already. 'Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement until I marry airen?' she thought. Making love to him was just as intense and tumultuous as his emotions, she'd never felt so well loved in her life. She pulled on a robe and went to find him, she checked each room one at a time and then the restaurant to no avail, then she remembered how he enjoyed watching the sunrise and went onto the roof.

She smiled in greeting until she saw the knife held against his naked stomach. "Stop Mousse!" she cried.

His smile was sad, but beatific at the same time "sorry Shampoo, for once I won't obey you. You can't ask me to return to hell when I've been to heaven" he said and then plunged the knife into his chest while she screamed his name.


End file.
